


Disarray

by klutzy_girl



Category: Superman & Lois (TV 2020), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Lois and Clark's life is in disarray after welcoming theirsecondset of twins.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Disarray

Finding out they were expecting their _second_ set of twins had been a huge shock to Lois and Clark (she unhesitantly blamed his alien super sperm as soon as the ultrasound revealed the second fetus) and it took them some time to acclimate to the news but Jonathan and Jordan promptly loved the idea. “At least these babies won’t be alone either,” Jonathan pointed out to his parents.

Jordan bopped his head in agreement. “This is actually exciting news,” he promised them, although both Lois and Clark were hesitant to believe them at first.

The two of them were definitely skeptical but looked forward to the arrival of their third and fourth children. And although Jonathan and Jordan wanted little brothers, they got sisters instead - Elinore Martha and Lara Lucy. Both boys immediately loved Ellie and Lara, which wasn’t a surprise. “Look! They’re so tiny!” Jonathan hadn’t been around very many babies so holding the twins scared him but he planned to help his parents take care of them anyway.

“This is terrifying,” Jordan muttered.

Lois stifled a laugh. “Clark, look at them. All four of our kids together.” She couldn’t believe they had two sets of twins - they were definitely done having babies because she didn’t want to risk a third set (fortunately, Clark felt the same way).

“We did good.” Clark kissed the top of his wife’s head and wondered where they’d be if the Crisis hadn’t screwed up the timeline and changed everything. Would Jonathan have a brother and sisters, or would he have been an only child? There were so many what ifs and they’d drive themselves crazy if they continued to worry about it so he pushed the thought to the back of his mind once more.

“Fuck yeah we did,” she responded, leaning up to kiss him. 

Ellie started crying and the look of panic on Jonathan’s face made them all laugh.

“I got her,” Lois assured her son, scooping Ellie out of his arms so she could try to figure out what was wrong.

“I’d make fun of you but pretty sure doing so would blow up in my face,” Jordan admitted. Sure enough, Ellie set off Lara just seconds later. Clark picked her up and started trying to soothe her, desperately hoping he could - newborns were so tricky it was hard to tell what would work sometimes.

Lois and Clark put their daughters down for a nap about ten minutes later and settled into the couch so they could have a conversation with Jonathan and Jordan. Lois picked up Clark’s hand and wouldn’t let go, which he didn’t mind at all. Spending time with his wife and children never got old, and she felt the same way about him and the kids. 

The two of them adored the hell out of their family and they intended to protect it with every fiber of the being - no villain would survive to penetrate these walls (they’d make sure of it). Jonathan, Jordan, Ellie, and Lara hopefully wouldn’t ever have to know the pain they had already experienced. Lois and Clark couldn’t defend them from everything but they’d sure as hell try their best.


End file.
